Brennan's Secret Dinner
by number2elvira
Summary: What happens when Sully comes back into town shortly after Booth's memories loss?


His breathe hitched when he stood in her doorway watching her work. It had been such a long time. He was beginning to wonder why he left in the first place.

She spoke without looking up a small smile graced her lips, "Booth, you've only been gone ten minutes and the coffee shop is fifteen away."

"Tempe." He said in small and soft voice, he was disappointed that the smile on her lips was reserved for Booth, it always has been he didn't know why to expect any different.

She looked up, her eyes momentarily widened at seeing him back in DC. "Sully, what are you doing here?" Her voice came out strangled as if trying to hold back emotions at seeing her former lover.

He slowly made his way to the chair opposite her desk never breaking eye contact with her. His voice was a tiny bit stronger this time when he spoke, "I came back to see you Tempe. I've missed you terribly since I have left."

"How long have you been back?" Anger was evident in her voice.

He took a moment to answer her as if to get his thoughts into order. "Three months. I wanted to get my life back into order before I came and saw you. We have a lot to talk about you know."

"Yes I'm aware of that, there has been much commotion in my life since you have left." He could tell that she was beginning to hide behind her walls by her choice of words and her closed off expression.

"Tempe, please can we have dinner or coffee together. I just need to see you again." He looked down at his hands that were being twisted in his lap. He nervously awaited her answer.

"Yes, Sully I would like that very much. I will meet you at the royal diner at 7. Now if you could please leave me to my work it would be appreciated." With that she turned her head to look at her computer screen.

He slowly stood from the chair and made his way out of the office and onto the street outside.

________________________________________________________________________

It had been a good day for Booth. The doctors had cleared him to begin work again in two weeks. Also he had the first memory of her to reappear in his mind. He hadn't told her yet. He wanted to do it alone so he could tell her exactly what he felt for her. It was amazing that one little memory of her could bring back such strong feelings. Sure when he was saw her for the first time leaning over him in the hospital he knew she was beautiful but he couldn't say that he loved her because he had no clue who she was. He could tell she was hurt by him not remembering her but she tried to not let it show. He knew that she held a very important place in his life but he wasn't sure what as. These thoughts has consumed him everyday. It was much to his surprised when the woman in his thoughts walked into the same diner where he was sitting with a strange man. He was obvious neither Temperance nor the strange man had seen him so he decided to listen to their conversation before making himself known.

________________________________________________________________________

"Tempe, I'm glad you could meet me tonight." He leaned towards her was if sharing a secret instead of a statement.

She immediately sat back in her seat, the first words out of her mouth was a surprise to her as well as him. "Sully I think you should know I have no intention of starting our previous relationship again. The real reason I accepted your offer this afternoon was because I need someone to talk to. I realize that given our current situation that this is highly inappropriate but I have no one to talk to."

"What about Booth you had no problem talking to him before." He sounded at little hurt at her immediate rejection.

"Well given booth's condition right now I can't speak to him in the manner that I used too. A lot has happened since you left sully. Booth and I have grown exceptionally closer. But then at the same time I've never felt so distant from anyone in my life."

Sully voice took on a softer tone "What happened since I left?" At this point he realized that his ex girlfriend need a shoulder to cry on not more drama in her life.

"What wasn't happened? Booth was captured by the gravedigger, he took a bullet for me and had to fake his death. I thought he was dead for two weeks, Two week Sully! That bullet was meant for me, she had meant to kill me. Booth didn't deserve to take that bullet. I've never felt so alone in my life. So after long thought I decided I wanted a baby. I wanted his baby. It was my way of thinking that if I had a child with Booth then we would be more adapt not to leave his child and in return not leave me. Then he actually agreed to it. Booth agreed to have a child with me and for the first time in fifteen years I was going to have a real family. And then of course in typical Booth fashion he had to get a brain tumor removed via surgery. He was in a coma for four days. It felt like he had left me then he opened his eyes and I was going to tell him that I've loved him for a very long time but before I could say anything he preceded to ask me who I was. I was a stranger to him." Her words came out fast and loud as if, if she didn't get them out in the open quickly they would never come.

Sully sat back in his chair a bewildered expression on his face, "Wow Tempe a lot has happened in two years. I thought that you would never admit your feelings for Booth. How is the man by the way?"

"Well actually I told him I'm working late and to not expect me home until nine so I really don't have that much longer."

Sully cut her off abruptly, "So wait you two are living together now. I thought he doesn't have any clue who you are?"

"Well he knows what I've told him, he knows that we are partners and I've known him for fours years but the doctors says not to rush his memories, that they will come back in their own due time. He calls me Temperance now, he doesn't know to call me bones. So I am basically a stranger. He doesn't look at me the same way. I mean he was a week away from fathering my child. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have told you this, I hope I didn't make you extremely uncomfortable."

No it's ok. I just want you to be happy and if booth makes you happy then you can talk about him to me all day." He gave a shrug and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Sully, Booth does make me happy whether he was no memory or not I still love him." She slowly rose from her seat. "I really should be going Booth gets worried sometimes, thank you for everything you really helped." She gently embraced him and walked out the door. He sat there with a shocked look on his face and then walked out the same door a few moments later.

________________________________________________________________________

Booth sat there in the diner for a long time, he is coffee was long forgotten. He hadn't meant to overhear the entire conversation but he was too interested in what Temperance had to say to the man. What he was confused about was that he and Temperance were thinking of starting a family together and she still hasn't told him. Booth didn't find it very hard to believe. He knew that he loved her and now he was going to tell her…

________________________________________________________________________

Booth entered his apartment quietly. He could see the flicker of the TV lights against the hallway and he walked into the living room to find Temperance sitting on the couch staring at said TV on mute. He walked around the couch and sat beside her. Their hips were barely touching but Booth craved more contact with his partner. He intertwined his fingers with hers This seemed to bring her out of her trance. "Booth, your home, where did you go I was worried?" Her voice was weak.

He didn't want to tell her that he overheard her in the diner. He wanted to remember those events for himself. Also he wanted his confession of love for her to be from the heart and not something that she brought on herself so instead he lied, "I went out for a walk. I needed to clear my head because I have every important news."

She stifled a small giggle. "I'm just glad that you are back. So what is your big news?"

He leaned towards her. He wanted a full view of her face when he told her this. "I remembered something today."

Her eyes went wide she leaned forward also. She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice in fear of being disappointed. "Well, what did you remember?"

" I remember being in a barn somewhere the details are still a bit hazy but you were there. You were crying. But I remember looking at you and I had never seen anymore more beautiful in that moment. I remember thinking that. I could also remember a man talking to us. He was telling you about your parents. He was telling you that Temperance Brennan was not your real name. Your real name was joy. You turned you back to me and started telling us who exactly you and your family was. I remember putting my hand on your shoulder and then you turned into me and enveloped me into a hug. I remember feeling that when I hugged you that nothing in the world had ever felt so good. It was like our bodies were especially made to mold around each other. And then I told you that I knew who you were."

By the time that he had finished recalling his memory they both had tears in their eyes. Brennan looked down in hopes to hide her eyes but Booth's fingers wrapped around her chin so that he could make eye contact." He said his next words with an air of confidence. "Temperance, I may not remember everything that has happened in the past four years but what I said in the barn was true. I know who you are. I also know that you are frustrating, and a workaholic and amazing and beautiful and you complete me in every sense of the word. I love you Temperance Brennan. He softly pressed his lips to hers with a slight smirk forming at his mouth. She eagerly returned the kiss but cut him off before he deepened it.

She took a deep breathe while he looked at her with expectant eyes, and then she said "I love you too."


End file.
